A vibration damping arrangement which is integrated in a hydrodynamic torque converter so as to transmit torque between a lockup clutch and an output hub is known from U.S. Pat. No. 8,161,739. The vibration damping arrangement is constructed with a torsional damper arrangement comprising two torsional vibration dampers which act in series with one another and which are substantially radially staggered. A first primary side of a first torsional vibration damper that is positioned farther radially outward is coupled to the output side of the lockup clutch. A secondary side of the second torsional vibration damper which is positioned farther radially inward is connected to the output hub. The first secondary side of the first torsional vibration damper and the second primary side of the second torsional vibration damper together form an intermediate mass arrangement to which the turbine of the hydrodynamic torque converter is fixedly connected on the one hand and to which a deflection mass carrier of a deflection mass pendulum arrangement is fixedly connected on the other hand. A plurality of deflection masses are supported at this deflection mass carrier so as to be distributed in circumferential direction. In the state of rotation, the deflection masses are preloaded radially outward by the centrifugal force and, upon the occurrence of torsional vibrations, move radially inward in centrifugal potential proceeding from a neutral relative position with respect to the deflection mass carrier.
Vibration damping effects, for example, are achieved through the combination of a torsional damper arrangement, particularly one also operating in multiple steps, and a deflection mass pendulum arrangement. The torsional damper arrangement, which may also be referred to generally as a fixed-frequency damper, is tuned to one or possibly more fixedly defined excitation frequencies and is accordingly intended primarily to eliminate vibrational excitations occurring at these known and fixedly predefined frequencies. The deflection mass pendulum arrangement, which can also be referred to generally as a speed-adaptive mass damper, is tuned to one or possibly more excitation orders of an excitation frequency, for example, the ignition frequency, which changes as a function of speed so that the resonant frequency or resonant frequencies of the deflection mass pendulum arrangement vary with speed such that the tuning is substantially maintained within the entire speed spectrum.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vibration damping arrangement of the type mentioned above with a torsional damper arrangement and a deflection mass pendulum arrangement with improved vibration damping behavior.